Secret Baby
by Moonlight1994
Summary: Gabriella, her mum and son Noah move to Albuquerque. Gabriella starts East High and soon catches Troy's eye and he asks her out when she keeps coming up with excuses not to go out with him, him he wants to know what she's hiding and when he does find out it's what he was expecting.
1. New To Town

**Secret Baby - Chapter 1 - New To Town**

**Gabriella's POV  
**I closed the front door and went into the living room where my mum was sitting holding my beautiful baby boy, Noah, I took him off my mum and kissed her cheek before taking him upstairs to my bedroom. I laid him down on my bed and he smiled at me and kicked his legs and started giggling, I started tickling his belly and he started giggling more and he started blowing bubbles so I did it again "My beautiful baby boy" I said in a baby voice and tickled him again. I was so glad that Noah was oblivious to all of the shit that was surrounding his life right now between me and his father.

Robert, Noah's dad, was a waste of space! I felt so sorry for my little boy that he had a man… boy like that for a father. Robert didn't care about Noah or being a father to Noah because all Robert cared about was partying, sleeping with girls and buying things for his truck. I was so glad that Noah had me and my mum in his life but I am so sad that my baby wasn't going to have a father in his life to teach him how to play sports, talk about girls he won't have any of that.

That was where I had just come back from, I went and met with Robert to speak to him about paying child support for his son and he told me he wasn't going to be paying for his son because he didn't have the money. I then pointed out his new wheels for his truck and the partying he did a couple nights ago, he's always got money to buy drink and buy things for his truck. We argued but as normal it didn't come to much and I left and came home because unlike him I care about my son and I want to spend as much time with him as I possible could.

Looking around my room and seen all of the boxes with all of mine and Noah's stuff in and started thinking about Robert, I need to tell him that we're moving to New Mexico in two days but I don't know if I can go and have another conversation with him, I'm sick and tired of arguing with him it's boring me. My mum thinks that I shouldn't tell him, that I should just pack up and leave and he probably wouldn't even notice that I was gone. I couldn't do that to him though, I needed to tell Robert that I was leaving and then we can come to an arrangement for visitation if he wanted it.

My mum got a new lawyer job in Albuquerque, New Mexico and they wanted her to start as soon as possible so we were leaving in two days and mum had already enrolled me in school, I would be attending East High School. My mum didn't want me juggling school, motherhood and work so she paid for all of Noah's stuff including day care for when I went to school. I would never be able to thank my mum enough for everything that she has done for me and Noah because without her me and him would be out on the streets or something. When I did get a job I was going to give my mum as much money as I could to pay her back for everything because she was spent a lot of money on the both of us and I felt guilty.

Once I had bathed, changed and fed Leon I put him in his bed and then took the couple of steps to my bed where I picked up my phone and scrolled down to Roberts name and debated with myself on whether to call him so I could tell him that I was moving, I put my phone down on my bed and sighed deeply, I just couldn't do it but I needed to so I grabbed my phone and went down stairs and handed my mum the baby monitor "I'm calling Robert, can you keep an eye on him?" I asked and she nodded with a smile, I went out to the garden and sat on the steps outside the back door and pressed the call button when I got to Robert's name.

"Gabriella I really can't be bothered to argue with you anymore" He said when he answered with an annoyed tone.

"I don't want to argue with you but I do have something that I do need to tell you" I told him.

"Well what is it? I can't sit on the phone all night I've got plans" He said disinterested.

"I'm moving with my mum and Noah to Albuquerque in New Mexico… in two days" I told him.

"Moving?! What do you mean you're moving? You can't move to anything state with my son!" He exclaimed angrily.

"Don't shout at me I'm just telling you… you're lucky that I did because my mum told me not to tell you. You haven't done anything for Noah, you don't care about him because if you did then you wouldn't be going to parties and constantly fixing you're truck, you would make time to come and see him, spend time with him, bond with him but you don't" I told him.

"I'll see you in court" He stated and hung up.

I walked back into the house and went into the living room and sat down next to my mum and put my head on her shoulder, she wrapped her arm around me "What's the matter sweetheart?" She asked.

"Give you three guesses" I answered.

"What did Robert do now?" She asked.

"I told him we were moving and he said he would see me in court but I can't see that happening, if he can't afford to give me $10 for formula then he defiantly can't afford to take me to court" I told her.

"Well I'm a lawyer sweetie so I'll sort it" She told me.

I went to bed at 10pm and checked me phone before I turned it off and seen that I had multiple text messages from Robert, nasty text messages that were going to go against him in court if he takes me;

_You're a stupid bitch  
__If you take my son I'll hunt you down  
__I'll kiss you if you take him  
__You and your mum are going to pay for this  
__I fucking hate you  
__I'll take him forcefully if I have to  
__I won't let you take him away from me_

I decided that I would show my mum the texts in the morning and see if we can get print outs of them in case he does take me to court so I can prove that he's not fit to be a parent, mum thinks that I should get the pictures off his face book account of him partying to work against him too, I decided to look at his twitter page to see if he had said anything on twitter about it and not so surprisingly he did.

_Baby momma drama, never have kids people  
__Wish I never laid down with that slut  
__Kids are more hassle then they're worth  
__Guys, never put your name on a birth certificate  
__She thinks she can take me son… she got another thing coming_

All of this was going to work against him but I wouldn't tell him I had any of this until we were in a court room because he might try and delete everything and I didn't want that. Honestly I don't think that he will take me to court because as he's admitted to on twitter already, he doesn't care about his son, Noah is not more hassle then he's worth. I'm glad his name is on the birth certificate because that means that I can get him for child support, it shouldn't be left to me and my mum to do everything on our own, I know I'm not paying as much for him as I should but he should at least help by buying formula, some diapers, wipes or even some socks… just something.

Noah woke me up at 6am and when I got him from his cot I went downstairs with him and only half hour later my mum came down the stairs and because I had already printed off the twitter stuff and the text messages I handed them to her "He said all this last night?" She asked and I nodded "Right I'll keep them and IF he takes us to court I'll have them all ready… did you get them pictures off that face thing?" She asked.

"No not yet I'll do that later… how many shall I get there are hundreds?" I questioned.

"The worst ones" She said and went into the kitchen and she came back a few minutes later with some coffee "Did you and Noah sleep good?" She asked as she picked up Noah and kissed him and I nodded "Good" She replied.

We pulled up at our new house and I was amazed at how big it was, I got out of the car and got Noah out of his car seat and took him to the house, I walked inside the front door and was stood in the living room which was spacious but empty as the moving van wasn't going to be here in another hour or so. I went up the stairs with mum behind me and she showed me which room was mine, it was the back room with the balcony, mum then took me to the room next to mine and told me it was going to be Noah's room and the one next to his was mums room and at the end of the landing was the bathroom which was large.

An hour and a half later the movers van arrived and they helped me and mum move everything into the rooms which was nice of them but me and mum said we would put things together, we put together Noah's cot and put him in it for a nap and whilst we was napping we put as much together as we could.

I can't believe that even though I was 17 I was going to be the new girl in town for the ninth time. Some people don't move that many times in their whole life and I've moved that many times in 17 years! I love my mum and I had a great childhood and everything but I never had real friends because we never stayed in one place for too long and I didn't want that for Noah, which I told her and she promised me that we were staying in Albuquerque for the foreseeable future and there was no plans to move any time soon which was great.

Noah needed a stable home and I was glad that he was going to get that, he's going to be missing out on a father but I swear that's all he'll miss.

**This is the first chapter of the story, hope you all enjoy it and review! **


	2. East High

**Secret Baby - Chapter 2 - East High**

**Gabriella's POV  
**I could hear Noah moving around on the baby monitor so I got out of bed and went into his bedroom and seen him laying down still but kicking his legs up and down, I reached into his cot and got him out before walking downstairs and going into the living room where I sat on the carpet with him and laid him down on his back so I could change him. I turned behind me to grab the wipes and when I turned back around he had turned onto his stomach and was trying to move "Are you trying to crawl?" I asked him excitedly, I picked him up and laid him back down so I can change him but he tried to escape again "I don't think so" I said with a smile and a baby voice which made him laugh, I love his laugh it was like music.

When mum came down I showed her and she too was excited "I can't believe he's six months old and learning all these new things… it's amazing" She gushed and picked him up to give him a cuddle "Gabriella I'll feed him, you go and take a shower" She ordered and I gave him a kiss on the cheek before running up the stairs to take a quick shower.

Today I was starting East High and I had decided not to broadcast the fact that I had a baby because I know that people will think of me in a certain way and there will be hundreds of rumours going around by lunchtime about why me and Noah's dad wasn't together. Albuquerque was supposed to be a fresh start for us and I didn't want to ruin everything on my first day but of course if I make close friends then I'll tell them but I really just plan on keeping my head down, doing my school stuff and graduate on time with everyone else.

After I was ready for school it was time to leave and my mum didn't start work till 10am so she would be dropping Noah off at day care and then I would pick him up after school, I kissed him on the cheek goodbye and told him I loved him before grabbing my bag and walking out the front door and getting into my brand new car (which my mum treated me too) and I began the 6 minute drive to school. Since having Noah I haven't been in high school and this will be the first time I've left him for more then an hour and a half and I missed him before I even left the street.

I hated leaving Noah but if I wanted to go to college and get a good job to better me and Noah then I need to go to high school and graduate with everyone on time, that was the deal that me and mum made when I made the decision to keep Noah. Before I was pregnant I was a straight A student and I'm hoping now that I can get back to that, I don't mind if I need to do extra homework to keep up I just want to get all my old grades back and I wouldn't settle for any less.

When I got to the school I looked up at it and took a deep breath before walking through the front doors, I went to the front desk and told the receptionist my name and she told me where I needed to go and gave me some papers to sign and then I was on my way, I arrived at homeroom a few moments later and seen everyone had seated.

Everyone stopped and stared at me waiting for me to say something but I just smiled and handed my slip to my homeroom teacher Ms Darbus… she told me where to sit and introduced me to the class but thankfully it was short and sweet "This is Miss Gabriella Montez, she's moved here from California. Taylor can you show her around please?" A girl who I assumed to be Taylor nodded and smiled at Ms Darbus.

When homeroom finished Taylor came over to me "Hi I'm Taylor McKessie… can I see you schedule please?" She asked and I handed it to her "You're taking pretty much the same classes as me so I can show you round" She said.

Turns out that Taylor, like me, had straight As and unlike me she was involved in all sorts of extra curricular activities. She was a really nice girl and had asked me to join her and her friends at lunch, she introduced me to all of my teachers and told me everything that I needed to know about everything and everyone.

At lunchtime I walked with Taylor into the canteen and she led us to a table that had many people sitting around it and lots of people with their attention on me made me nervous which I think Taylor noticed but she didn't say anything "Guys this is Gabriella, Gabriella this are my friends" Taylor said.

"Chad" Said a guy with the biggest hair I had ever seen.

"Zeke" Said a really tall and lean guy.

"Ryan" Said a skinny, pale guy wearing bright colours.

"Sharpay" Said a girl wearing a lot of pink and a lot of sparkle.

"Kelsi" Said a small mousy girl with glasses.

"Troy" Said a Greek God. He was toned, tanned, tall and he had blonde floppy hair and the bluest eyes I had ever seen… he was gorgeous. I said hello to all of them and sat down in between Taylor and Troy, Taylor was sat next to Chad and I could tell that they were a couple "So California… what brings you here?" Troy asked me.

"My mum got a job here" I replied.

"That happen a lot?" He asked.

"Yeah this is my ninth move" I answered.

"Wow that's a lot of moves, where are you from originally?" He asked.

"Arizona" I told him.

I seemed to get on pretty well with Troy and he actually seemed interested in me and after speaking for a while I learned that he was the basketball captain and his dad was the coach, his best friend was Chad and they had first became friends in pre school, Ryan and Sharpay were twins, Taylor and Chad became a couple about 3 months ago after liking each other for years and he had been born in the house he lives in now.

Out of everyone here I think that I'm going to get on best with Troy and Taylor so at least I had a couple friends on my first day which was good and I knew it was news that my mum was going to be happy with, she was worried that I wouldn't make any friends and I would be lonely for the rest of high school. I didn't really want to make lots of friends anyway because like I said before I want to just keep my head down and graduate but a few friends to talk to every now and again was an added bonus.

School finished and I walked to the car park and jumped in my car and drove off to the day care centre where I picked up Noah, I was so happy to see him and by the looks of it he was quite happy to see me too which was nice. When he was handed to me he laid his head down on my shoulder and the lady told me what he had eaten during the day and how many times they had changed him and all the other stuff.

When we got home I went with Noah into the kitchen and put him in his high chair whilst I made him a bottle of water and got him a banana, I put that on the tray and sat at the kitchen counter and started my home work whilst he ate. I was surprised at how good he was because normally he threw things around and played with the food but he must have been hungry because he was eating all of it.

I managed to get half of the English homework done when he had finished so I went with him into the living room and allowed that to settle then I changed him, as I was changing him my mum came in from work "Hey hunny, how was school?" She asked.

"Yeah it was good. My homeroom teacher assigned this girl Taylor to show me around and she was really nice, she invited me to sit with her and her friends at lunch and she introduced them to me… they were all really nice" I explained to her.

"That's great, what about your teachers?" She asked.

"My English, Science and History teacher are all really nice and offered to help me catch up. My History teacher gave me a USB stick with all the stuff I had missed already if I wanted to catch up" I told her.

"Well I'm glad everyone there is nice" She said as I put Noah's jeans back on, she picked him up and played with him.

Once Noah was to put to bed I went into my room and started my homework, I finished the rest of the English homework I had started whilst Noah was eating his banana and then I did the Maths and Science homework and by the time that ended I looked at the clock and seen that it was 10pm… way past my bedtime. Noah gets up at 5:30am everyday without fail and I needed a good nights sleep to function properly with all this school work added to taking care of Noah.

At 3am Noah woke me up crying so I went into his room and picked him up but he still cried so I went downstairs with him and made him some milk but he didn't want it, I got some water and he didn't want that either, I tried a banana, changing him, burping him and rocking him but he just wasn't settling down "What's the matter?" Mum asked half asleep half hour later.

"Noah won't stop crying and I've tried everything" I told her.

She took him off me and told me to get his little thermometer to check for a temperature, why didn't I do that? I gave it to her and she checked it "He's got a little temperature but nothing out of the ordinary… I reckon he's probably teething" She told me.

I had dreaded this day for a long time! I knew that when Noah started teething he was going to be grumpy and he was going to be up half the night "I'll get the Calpol and teething ring, I'll put it in the fridge for a few minutes" I told her and went and got the Calpol.

A few minute later I took the teething ring out of the fridge and gave it to Noah who stopped crying and just sucked on that, I went upstairs with him and put him back in his cot before going back into my room and back to bed. I looked at the clock and seen that it was 4:30am so Noah was awake for an hour and a half but I'm hoping he won't be up again in an hour and I can sleep until 7:30am which is when I'd have to get up for school.

School will not be a good thing with this little amount of sleep.

**For those of you who don't know, Calpol is medicine used in the UK for children. It's used for teething, fevers, aches & pains, congestion and lots of other things.**


	3. Hanging Out

**Secret Baby - Chapter 3 - Hanging Out**

**Gabriella's POV  
**I've been at East High now for three weeks and I had got into a comfortable routine with my mum, Noah and school work which of course doesn't leave me any time to go and hang out with the friends I had made at school. They had all asked me to come and hang out after school and at the weekend and each time I had to come up with some lame excuse and they were starting to get curious. Mum said that she would be more then happy to watch Noah for a couple of hours on a Saturday if I wanted to go and hang out but I felt guilty, I didn't want to leave him with my mum when he was my child and my responsibility. Of course I would love to go and hang out with my friends but I was a mother first and honestly I preferred staying in with him then going out, I didn't want to miss anything.

Taylor had invited me to go to the basketball game and after party and Troy's place tonight night and once again I had come up with some stupid excuse not to go, she didn't seem all that surprised at me not going but she did seem a little fed up. I get that if you ask someone to hang out and they keep saying no you're eventually going to stop caring. I had told my mum and she said that I could go as long as I was back by midnight, I told her I didn't want to go and I would rather stay in with Noah but she pointed out to me that just because I was a single teen mother that doesn't mean that my life has to stop and it doesn't mean that I can have one night out… I hadn't been out to a party or school sports game since I found out I was pregnant.

After debating about it with my mum I decided to go with Taylor and when I called her and told her that I was coming she was more then surprised, she mentioned getting ready at my place but I told her my mum wasn't well and didn't want people around so I told her that I would just meet her at the school, mum was letting me use her car so transport was no issue but getting home was. When they offer me drink what am I going to tell them? 'sorry I can't drink I have to be up with my son in the morning'? I can't tell them that considering they don't even know about Noah.

Now don't get me wrong it's not that I'm ashamed of him or anything I just don't see why I need to tell everyone everything that's going on in my life, considering I've only known these people a couple weeks I just don't think that they need to know my whole life story right now. Maybe when I get to know them a little then maybe I will tell them but then how are they ever going to trust me again? Keeping a baby secret is a hard thing to do but it's even harder trying to explain to people why you kept it a secret without sounding ashamed or something. Life get's so complicated when you have children no matter what age you are or what your relationship status is but when you're a single teen mother life becomes double the complicated.

Maybe I just shouldn't go tonight! I keep thinking of all these reasons why it's a bad idea and I know I'm going to be texting my mum and calling her all night to make sure Noah is OK like I do all the time! Even when I go to the store for an hour I text her at least 10 times to make sure that he's OK. I sound stupid I know and my mum is more then capable of looking after a child, she looked after me on her own for 17 years and I turned out just fine. I had good grades, I wasn't on drugs or alcohol and I only made one mistake which was getting pregnant young but now I know neither me nor my mum would change anything that happened… except maybe his father. I'm not even go into that right now because he's not here and it doesn't matter, he doesn't matter.

I picked Noah up out of his crib and held him to me like my life depended on it, he didn't seem to mind because I felt him put his head on my shoulder. I rubbed his back and walked down the stairs with him to see my mum already up and sitting in front of the TV "How's my little booger?" She asked in a baby voice and I handed Noah to her "Did you have a nice sleep?" She asked Noah who yawned "I'll take that as a yes" She said and I just chuckled and went into the kitchen where I made him some breakfast.

When I had given him his breakfast and burped him I took him upstairs where I started running a bath for him, I sat him in his crib so he couldn't escape and once his bath was ran I went and got him and started to undress him, he loved the bath! His favourite toys are some light up sea animals, there's a dolphin, whale, shark, clown fish and an octopus and they sink if you fill them with water or they float but they light up. Noah loved them filled with water and at the bottom of the bath, he always tried to get them from his seat but if you help him he doesn't want to play with them anymore… he's very independent.

He also loved this fish my mum got him that you stick on the side of the bath and it sings nursery rhymes and as the fish sung it would flip it's tale which made him laugh. My favourite noise was his laughter, it made you laugh as well and it was like music, it was one of the cutest baby laughs you will ever hear!

* * *

I put on my outfit and looked in the mirror, I had on a plain white t-shirt with my ripped jeans and a pair of pumps. It looked casual enough for a high school basketball game and it was good enough for a small party afterwards, let's be honest I'm not trying to impress anyone so I guess it didn't really matter but I must admit that I was looking OK for a change. I didn't look tired or warn down like I normally did and I had made an effort with my make up to hide the dark circles and I even did my hair, I didn't do a lot to it I just did a side plait to keep it out of my eyes.

When I was ready I went downstairs and seen Noah playing in his walker and my mum getting his things out to change him "Mum I'm not going to take the car, I'm going to have a couple drinks… is that OK? I swear I won't get drunk I'll just have a couple" I told her, I didn't want her to think that I was going to get hammered at this party.

"Yeah OK then but make sure you don't get drunk, you're home by midnight and you're ready to get up with him in the morning" She said and I nodded and promised her that I would do all of that. Once we had done all of that I kissed her on the cheek and gave Noah a kiss before walking out the front door.

When I got the school I text Taylor and asked where she was and it took moments to get a reply and she told me she was on the bleachers, I went into the gym and it took me a few minutes but I eventually found her with Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi. It looks like I got there just in time because as I sat down an announcement went out to say that the game was going to start in a few minutes.

It's a good job we had a party planned because we won! Wildcats won the game by 6 points! Taylor took me in her car to the party and when we got there we seen that the party was in full swing, Taylor told me that when we win the game Troy's parents won't come home and they'll let us party for a couple of hours as long as there's no complaints from the neighbours but when we lose Troy's parents are there to make sure there's no fighting or anything.

Me and Taylor went out into the backyard where we seen Chad and Troy standing at a drinks table laughing about something "Hey… great game you two, you all did great" I said as we approached them.

Chad thanked me for my comment before grabbing Taylor's hand and running off somewhere with her "I hope them two stay out of my room this time" Troy said and rolled his eyes which made me laugh "I'm glad you came tonight… honestly I thought you were going to bail" He said.

"Yeah I know I don't hang out all that much but I am so busy when I get home from school I just about have enough time to have dinner, I promise though that one day I will hang out with you after school" I explained.

Troy smirked at me and handed me a beer "What are you so busy doing?" He asked.

"All sorts really… you know doing homework, still sorting out my new home with my mum… we're decorating and yesterday we started sorting out the backyard" I told him.

"Wow you are busy" He said a little thrown back "I thought I was busy!" He said and laughed.

"You are busy with all the basketball practise, homework and I remember you said that you had a job at the weekend, what is it you do again?" I asked.

"I'm a server at a pizza place… I'm actually getting more hours because someone left and after speaking to the boss I'm getting the hours. Of course they're on days when I don't have basketball or anything like on a Money and Thursday from 4pm until 10pm and on the weekend they've given me a longer shift so I'll be doing 1pm until 8pm on Saturday and 11am - 4pm on a Sunday" He told me.

"I'm happy for you, I know how hard it is to get a job right now" I said.

He just shrugged "You wanna dance?" He asked "I love this song" He told me, I took the last of my beer and we went over to the patch of grass that had become the 'dance floor' and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. We were stood close together and I couldn't help but stare into his beautiful blue eyes.

Since the day I met Troy he has been nothing but great to me! He showed me around and introduced me to all the teachers, he always saved me a seat at lunch and he would always be the first to invite me out after school. He is a great friend and I have no doubt that if I didn't have a baby already then I would have asked him out myself, we seem to have this connection and every time he touches me I get goosepimply and his eyes draw me in.

Why was he single?

**Thank you for reading, please review**


	4. Telling Troy

**Secret Baby - Chapter 4 - Telling Troy**

**Gabriella's POV  
**The party last week was amazing and it made me realise how much I have given up to have a baby. I can't be a teenager anymore I have to be a mother first and that means that I can't got to parties or hang out after school with Troy and that's OK because I'm used to it now but I wish that I had waited before I had a baby, not that I regret Noah but because I needed to live my life before I had a baby. He deserves to have a mother who was with his father, a doting father, a stable household… he deserved all of the things that he doesn't have and I only have myself to blame for him not having them. I know that right now he doesn't have a clue what's going on and he's happy and content but when he gets older he's going to ask why we live at grandma's, why he doesn't have a dad, why he never had all of the expensive toys and I'm going to have to tell him it's because I was stupid and thought I was in love. If I achieve anything with Noah it's to let him know that if he's going to have sex when he's a teenager then to be safe about it because being a parent and a teenager is hard work.

My mum came down the stairs and was rushing as usual, today she had to leave to go for a conference in a town that's a couple of hours away for a few of days so until Tuesday it was just me and Noah. Today was Friday so that meant that for another 4 days it was just going to be me and Noah, I had never had Noah on my own for that long before and I was worried that if something went wrong I wouldn't know what to do. When I was struggling with something my mum was just there and she showed me how to do it but now she wasn't going to be here and I was worried about it "Gabriella he's your son, you know how to look after him you've been doing it for seven months on your own" She told me, obviously she could tell that I was worried.

"Yeah I know I have but you've been there every step of the way and I'm scared that something will go wrong and you're not going to be here to help me… I… I'm scare here on my own" I confessed to her. She came and sat down on the sofa next to me and brought me into her arms and kissed the top of my head.

"I know you're scared but it's just for a few days and stop acting like I do everything when I'm here, you're his parent and I help out… like a nanny… you know what you're doing but if you do need me for anything then I'm just a phone call away" She told me.

When she left Noah started crying so I went and picked him up from his musical gym and as soon as I picked him up he stopped crying, he nestled his head against my shoulder and I took a sneak peak at the clock and seen that it was his nap time anyway "Time for a nap" I told him and took him up the stairs and put him in his cot, I tucked him in and grabbed the baby monitor before placing a kiss on his head and leaving the bedroom, I went back downstairs and packed his toys away to keep the place looking like it was tidy.

Just as I sat down on the sofa the front door knocked and I groaned in annoyance and went to answer the door, when I opened the door I was surprised to see Troy standing on the other side "Hi" I said "What are you doing here?" I asked him in shock.

He looked down at my hand and I remembered that I had the baby monitor in my hand, I put my hand behind my back but he had already seen it "What's that?" He asked me and I shrugged "Why are you being weird?" He asked me confused. I sighed and invited Troy in, we went through to the living room and we sat down on the sofa "Gabriella what is going on?" He asked.

"Troy you need to promise me that you won't tell anybody… I don't want people knowing this because they'll treat me differently" I told him and he nodded "Troy… I… I have a son" I confessed and he looked at me in shock.

"You're a mum?" He asked and I nodded "That's why you never come and hang out or… do anything after school. Everything makes sense now… why didn't you tell me earlier?" He asked a little hurt.

"Because I didn't want you or anyone to treat me differently, when people know I have a baby they give me dirty looks, make snide comments and assumptions… I like it here and I have some amazing friends here and I don't want any of them to think of me as a slut like most people do. Everyone assumes that because I'm a single teen parent that I'm a slut who goes out partying and doesn't take care of my son" I explained.

He sat in silence contemplating things for a moment and then he smiled at me "Gabriella I don't think any different of you, in fact I like you even more because and… well that's the reason that I came over, I wanted to tell you that I liked you and I wanted to ask you out on a date tomorrow night" He said.

"I can't" I said and he looked hurt "Not because I don't want to because trust me I do but my mum has gone out of town until Tuesday and there's no one to watch him" I explained and he seemed to understand "Well if it's OK with you… how about I order me and you a pizza and we can watch a movie or something" He suggested.

"You know what? Yes that sounds great" I said and we smiled at each other "Thank you for… well being you I guess, I wanted to tell you Troy but I was scared that you would think of me different and stop talking to me and I liked you to much to let that happen" I told him.

"Gabriella I could never think badly of you and honestly it doesn't bother me that you have a son… tell me more about him" He said.

"Well his name's Noah, he's seven months old and… he's amazing" I told him.

"What about his dad? I'm assuming that because you're letting me stay here for a pizza and a movie that the two of you aren't together?" He questioned and I explained to him that me and Robert wasn't together because he was a useless father and the reason that me and my mum left was because she got another job here but also I wanted to get away from Robert and try to bring Noah up without his interference "Sounds like an asshole" Troy stated and I laughed.

An hour later I heard Noah crying over the baby monitor "I better go and get him" I said and Troy nodded at me. I went up the stairs into the bedroom and I picked him up out of his cot "Hi… did you have a nice sleep?" I asked him in a baby voice but he was still half asleep, he put his head on my shoulder as we walked down the stairs. I walked into the living room with him and Troy looked nervous "This is Noah" I said to Troy, Noah looked at him as if trying to decide if Troy could be trusted.

I sat down on the sofa next to Troy and Troy smiled at him "Hi Noah" Troy said softly and Noah gave him a dribbly smile "He's cute" He told me and I smiled. Things were a little awkward right now but I think in a little while they will be OK… hopefully.

Noah got bored sitting on the sofa with me so I got his musical gym out and let him play with it, he giggled as he played and made noises which made it sound as if he was having a conversation with himself "Are you OK?" I asked Troy.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just still in shock that you have a son… he's great though and you can tell you're a good mum" He told me and I thanked him "Gabriella I hope you know that you having a son doesn't change the way that I feel about you, I still really like you and I want us to get to know each other better… in fact I would love it if you were my girlfriend" He said.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded "Even with all of this you still want me to be your girlfriend?" I asked again and he nodded again smiling "I would love to be your girlfriend" I told him.

An hour later me and Troy were cuddling on the sofa with Noah in my arms, Noah seemed to like Troy and didn't seem to mind when I left the two of them together to go to the bathroom, in fact, when I came back from the bathroom Troy was holding Noah and speaking to him and making Noah giggle. We were watching a baby channel when the door knocked and knowing it was the pizza Troy went and got it whilst I went into the kitchen and got us a couple of plates, I put Noah in his high chair and got his dinner done. Troy came into the kitchen and put the pizza on the plates as I mixed up his dinner "I hate the look of baby food" I told him and he laughed.

"It does look like puke" He said and we laughed.

"I can't wait until he eats normal food that looks and smells good" I stated.

I grabbed Noah's highchair and brought it next to me and I fed Noah with one hand and fed myself with the other which seemed to amuse Troy "Look at you little multi tasker" He said.

"I'm a woman of course I'm good at multi tasking" I commented jokingly "You know I'm still shocked that you took this news so well… I thought that if you knew then you would… well I thought that you would all stop speaking to me and be mean to me. I know I shouldn't have that of you because you're a great guy and I'm sorry for doubting you" I told him.

He shrugged "That's OK I understand why you were scared but I promise you that I will be there for you and him whenever the two of you need me. Gabriella before I found out about Noah I thought you were this beautiful, smart, funny, amazing person and I had a lot of respect for you and I still think all of them things but I have even more respect for you then I did before because you grew up, you're bringing your son up on your own and he's amazing and happy… nothing's changed for me" He said.

"You know when we were dancing at your party last week I asked myself why you were single because you're good looking, basketball captain, sweet, caring, funny and you were one of the first people to make me feel really welcome here. I'm still asking myself why you were single though? I don't get it" I told him.

"Waiting for the right person" He said and winked at me.

**So she's told Troy and he still cares about her, if you want to know what happens next chapter you need to review this one :p**


	5. Meeting The In Laws

**Secret Baby - Chapter 5 - Meeting The In Laws**

**Gabriella's POV  
**Now that me and Troy had been together for a couple of months we had got to know each other really well and Noah and Troy had formed a relationship which was amazing to watch. Last week Troy came round to visit us for an hour before he had to go to work and when he had to leave he gave Noah a cuddle before walking towards the front door and Noah started crying obviously knowing that Troy was leaving. It was sweet seeing them to interact like that with each other and when I went to the toilet when Troy came and visited I left him with Noah for a couple of minutes and when I came back I seen Noah laying on Troy fast asleep.

Today though was a whole new kettle of fish. Today me and Noah were going to meet Troy's parents for the first time. I was so scared because I thought that they would see me as the little slut that got pregnant in high school and is now a single parent because the dad didn't want to know. Troy assured me that they didn't think that but there was that little niggle in the back of my mind that couldn't help it because I knew that's how some people did see me.

I got me and Noah dressed and I wanted us to wear clothes that looked casual but also said 'just because I'm a teen mother doesn't mean I can't have decent clothes'. I ended up putting Noah in a t-shirt that had a lion on it, a nice pair of jeans and his little timberlands. I went for my blue skinny jeans with a white polka dot top and some flats, I kept my hair curly and let it hang free over my shoulder and I put on some light make up. I made sure I packed enough diapers and bottles for Noah and also a spare pair of clothes and his pjs in case we stayed late.

Just as I finished getting ready I heard the front door knock and I knew it would be Troy so I gathered up all of the stuff I would need and rushed down the stairs with Noah and I opened the door for him to come in. We went through to the living room and he greeted me with a kiss and he took Noah off me so I could but my jacket "You look beautiful" He said to me and I could feel myself blush.

As we pulled up to Troy's house I took a deep breath and he grabbed my hand reassuringly. We gout out of the car and I grabbed Noah and Troy took his bag for me and then we went into the house and through to the living room. His parents stood up and his mum rushed over to me and we hugged "Hi I'm Lucille" She said with a bright smile "And who's this?" She asked.

"This is Noah" I told her and Noah smiled when he heard his name "Hi Mr Bolton" I said as I spotted him coming up behind his wife.

"Outside of school call me Jack" He said.

We all went outside because it was a nice day and Jack put on the BBQ with Troy and I sat down at the table with Noah and Lucille "So Gabriella… if you don't mind me asking… where's Noah's father?" She asked me.

I didn't mind that she asked, in fact I'm glad she asked and just didn't start coming up with assumptions "Well he wasn't the best of fathers anyway and my mum got offered a job her so she took it, I told him that we were going and he said he would see me in court over visitation but it never happened" I told her.

"I'm sorry to hear that" She said "It's hard being a mother but doing it on your own and being a teenager as well… I have to give you credit it looks like you're doing an amazing job" She told me.

"Thanks but I wouldn't have been able to do it without my mum… she was there every step of the way" I told her.

"I remember when I got pregnant with Troy. He was what we like to call a nice surprise… I was in my last year of high school and Jack had just started college. We hadn't been dating all that long and when I told Jack he did what most men these days do and he ran away but when I was four months pregnant he came back with the biggest apology and a ring. Whilst he was gone though my mother was the only person there for me as well so I know what it's like" She explained.

"Part of me wishes that me and Noah's dad fought harder to work at it for Noah's sake but I knew that neither of us would have been happy and that wasn't fair on us or Noah… I'm glad we didn't make it work now though because I have Troy" I told her.

"Is he good to you?" She asked worried.

"He's amazing" I stated and she beamed with joy "Noah cried when he left last week" I told her "You and Jack raised him great and I hope I can raise Noah at least half as well" I told her.

"You're doing amazing" She said.

Jack and Troy came and sat back down at the table whilst the food cooked for a little longer and Noah reached out to Troy who took him and started playing with him, me and Lucille smiled at each other as Noah looked at Jack and Jack pulled a funny face at him. I know knew that I had no reason what so ever to worry about coming to meet Jack and Lucille, they were really sweet people and knowing that Lucille had Troy young she understands what I'm going through and my struggles and for once, having someone understand is a good thing.

After we ate I had to change Noah so I took him inside and changed him but I didn't know where to put the diaper and I was about to go back outside and ask when Jack came in "Where shall I put this?" I asked him.

"That black bag there, it's about to go outside" He said and I thanked him and put it in the black bag "Can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked and I nodded "I like you and I like Noah you two are great and you obviously make Troy happy but… I don't want you and Troy running off and ending up with another baby. If Troy ever wants to break up with you then I don't want there to be anything holding him back" He said.

"Were not sleeping together" I told him.

"Good. My son's too good to become a teen parent, if he wants to help you with Noah then that's fine but don't be asking him to babysit whenever you need to go out somewhere or use him for his money" He said.

"I won't" I replied.

"Good" He stated and went back outside.

I took Noah back outside and was about to take my seat again when Troy told me to follow him which I did, he took me to his tree house and climbed up and told me to hand him Noah which I did and then I climbed up. He showed me around and then we sat inside on a blanket and we let Noah crawl around a little "Glad you came?" He asked.

"Yeah… you're parents are good people who care about you" I said.

"They're the best" He said smiling.

I smiled and then looked down at Noah who was laying on his back with his feet in the air. I couldn't stop thinking about what Jack had said to me inside, did he really think that the only reason I was with Troy was to use him as a babysitter? Or to have his money? The longest I had ever left Troy with Noah was for 10 minutes and that was so that I could sort Noah's bottle out and I had never asked him for money.

Noah yawned and put his arms up to me so I picked him and he cuddled into my "I think someone is tired" I said and we got up. Troy climbed down the tree house and took Noah off me so I could climb down.

Troy took me and Noah home and whilst I put Noah to bed Troy made himself comfortable in the living room, I grabbed the baby monitor and went down to Troy. I sat down next to him and cuddled into his side, he put his arm around me and placed a kiss on my head "You OK?" He asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine… why?" I asked.

"You just seem a little off" He said.

"I promise I'm fine" I said.

"Good" He stated and placed another kiss on my head.

**So for the most part meeting the inlaws went well... will Gabriella tell Troy about Jack's little threat? How will the Troyella relationship blossom from here? Please review. **


End file.
